


Breaking the Habit

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: I'm breaking the habitTonight





	Breaking the Habit

Жизнь – это всегда выбор, не так ли? Мы вынуждены делать тот или иной выбор по своей или не по своей воле, руководствуясь либо каким-то сиюминутным порывом, либо хорошо продуманной идеей, которая может в один момент и перевернуть все с ног на голову, и оставить все так, как есть. Звучит зловеще, не так ли? Ты не можешь предсказать последствия, которые отзовутся годами позже. Ты ничего не можешь предотвратить – так, я не сумел предотвратить все потери, которые мне пришлось пережить, не сумел предотвратить мои собственные взлеты и падения. Против судьбы я всегда был бессилен. 

Курю, смотрю в потолок. Мы же всегда боимся? Я не хочу принимать участие в еще одной схватке, спровоцированной моим же выбором. Здесь, в своей комнате, в своем мирке, я в безопасности – и поэтому как можно плотнее закрываю дверь, притворяясь, что нахожусь в полнейшей изоляции. Я никого не игнорирую, но мне необходимо немного времени наедине с собой, мне нужно уложить некоторые события в голове, и хотя я все еще не могу наилучшим образом объяснить, что и почему произошло так, как произошло, такое одиночество меня как-то успокаивает. Я могу поговорить с собой. Я могу притвориться нормальным. Я могу быть собой. 

Я – загнанное в угол животное, не так ли? Говорю не то, что думаю, улыбаюсь, когда не хочется, меняю маску за маской, когда на самом деле мне хочется кричать. Почему я это делаю? Может, чтобы не ранить близких – полной картины не знает даже мой психолог, что уж говорить о родных и друзьях. Я люблю их, я глубоко ценю то, что у меня есть кто-то, кому не все равно, но это совсем не помогает. Возможно ли не задеть близких людей, если ты – крошащаяся развалина, развалина, превращающаяся в пыль и прах?

У меня ведь было все. Но мои демоны всегда сильнее меня, их невозможно победить, и я не знаю, существует ли против них хоть какое-нибудь оружие. Написан ли на эту тему какой-нибудь трактат с инструкцией? Может ли ядовитая плесень, отвратительная опухоль, пожирающая тебя изнутри, быть побеждена? Может ли пустой сосуд – тело – быть заполнено новыми эмоциями и жизнью? Могут ли болезненные воспоминания, вызывающие лишь агонию, быть изгнаны из памяти раз и навсегда? Они ведь не утихнут. Я остервенело боролся с ними самыми что ни на есть банальными способами – я употреблял алкоголь и наркотики, но иллюзии, которые я видел, совсем не делали мир лучше. Он так и оставался опасным, отравленным местом, из которого я хотел сбежать. Однажды меня остановили – но теперь ничто мне не подходило, был уже запущен затянувшийся процесс смерти. Оцепенение души, ужасающее сумасшествие, непреклонно следующее по пятам. Ты всегда должен быть начеку – и избегать лишних вопросов, отвечать на них максимально коротко, быть при этом честным с самим собой… а ты и не можешь! Смогут ли мои родные и близкие понять, как я дошел до такого?

Пора расстаться с этой привычкой. 

Сегодня же. 

Я, прикованный к месту, разглядываю петлю. Неужели так? Неужели так просто? Кажется, у меня и вправду не осталось другого выхода. 

Я ухмыляюсь – невесело, но с облегчением. Я сделаю шаг в темную дыру неизвестности. Я тешил эту мысль годами, но в таком свете она предстала передо мной впервые. Теперь все вставало на свои места. Я сжимаю в руке свое личное лекарство – и восстанавливаю дыхание. Достаточно. Я больше не знаю, за что сражаюсь, и понимаю, что это неправильно. 

Пора расстаться с этой привычкой. 

Сегодня же.


End file.
